This invention relates to a protective sealing device utilized in the field of dentistry called endodontics which deals primarily with root canal therapy. The root of the tooth is usually comprised of one major canal and a variable number of accessory or auxiliary canals which communicate with the major root canal and with the supporting tissues surrounding the tooth. In order to obtain a complete and successful therapy on the tooth, it is necessary that the primary root canal be properly sealed during the healing process to prevent bacterial infection in the treated area of the tooth.
The instant invention specifically relates to an apparatus which will temporarily seal the root canal area with minimum discomfort to the patient, during the healing process and the process of inserting same in the root canal area.